teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eternals
"Yes I recall someone telling me about how the Eternals are the very first immortals, but they don't exist sweetheart." "What makes you so sure they don't Nik, I mean according to Silas, he said he created the spell for immortality, who's to say he isn't lying." "Because if they did, in the thousand years of our existence, we've never seen one or heard of one. No one even knows their bloody names." Klaus and Rebekah The Eternals are the first existing, strongest and most powerful immortals in the world. There are only seven Eternals: Nyla, Aldric, Alexander, Jason, Seti, Zoe, Sophia and Lucius. History The Eternals are the first immortal creatures, as well as the most feared and powerful of all in existence. They are very reclusive and most belief them to be mere myth. Nyla and Aldric had six children. Aldric was seeked by the Pharoah, the Pharaoh heard stories of Aldric's powerful magic and made him his high priest. The Pharoah wanted Aldric to use his powers to make himself immortal, in order to rule egypt forever. Aldric created an immortality spell, but the spirits of nature angered for abusing his magic to create the spell, stripped him of his power. The Pharoah was displeased now that Aldric had no magic to help with his plans ordered him and his family to be executed. Aldric fled, but the guards caught up Aldric and attacked his family. A guard killed his youngest son, Aldric and his family distraught killed the guards. Nyla couldnt bear to lose anymore of her family and pleaded with Aldric to use the spell he created and make them immortal in order to protect themselves. With the spirits of nature abandoned him and with grief clouding his mind, Aldric discovered a new way to channel magic using the human souls to channel even greater power. Aldric used his spell to make his family and himself immortal. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength - Eternals are far much stronger than Immortals, Originals, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a ease. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is enhanced. * Super Speed - Eternals are much faster than Immortals, Originals, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere seconds. Their speed also grows faster with time. * Super Agility - Eternals possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Healing - Eternals can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than any other supernatural creature. * Immortality - Ancient vampires have eternal life and youth. They're immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. only a bite from lucius can kill them. * Mind Compulsion - Eternals can control the minds of any supernatural creature except other Eternals * Blood Cure - Eternals blood can cure any injuries including a werewolf or hybrid bite. * Precognition - Eternals can see events of the future. This ability works on Immortals, Originals, normal vampires, hybrids, werewolves, witches and humans. This ability doesn't work on Ancient Vampires. * Paralysis Bite - Venom from the bite of an Eternal will paralyze and cause excruciating pain to its victim instantly. They will be immobilized for days, unable to move. This effects Immortals, Orginals, hybrids, normal vampires, werewolves, witches and humans. * Day Walking - Eternals are able to move around during the day. * Advanced Immunity - Ancient Vampires are immune to vervain, sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart, white oak stake and illusions. They can enter homes without an invitations. Eternals are completely indestructible. WeaknessesEdit * Killer Bite - when became Enchanced Eternal, lucius gained a extremely venomous potent bite that can is capable of killing any immortal creature including The Eternals. * Elder Dagger - The only weapon capable of subduing an Eternal. * The Cure - If the cure is used on an Eternal, they will lose their immortality. * Desiccation - Without blood an Eternal will start to desiccate and become immobilized like any other vampire. * Magic - A witch using extremely powerful magic could hurt or neutralize an Eternal. It is believed that only Aldric could cure an Eternal of their immortality, but being one himself he has no magic